


Rich Girl

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You really don’t have to follow me everywhere.  I’m a big girl.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rich Girl

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag prompt: Erica/Lydia - protection detail.

“You really don’t have to follow me everywhere.  I’m a big girl.”  Despite her huffing argument, Lydia leaned against the tinted limousine window and slung her feet up into Erica’s lap.  Her toenails were painted hot pink, nicely complimenting her pink peep-toe platform heels.

Erica rolled her eyes.  “You’re an _important_ big girl.  I’m being paid to do a job, so I’ll do it well.”  She crossed her arms over her neat black blazer, feeling her high-clearance security badge crinkle against her chest beneath the jacket lapels.

Lydia shrugged and plopped her giant purse onto her lap, rifling through it with both hands.  Erica leaned over and reached in the side pocket, retrieving Lydia’s compact mirror for her.  Lydia smiled gratefully, taking the mirror and popping it open to check her flawless complexion.  “He doesn’t really care, you know.”

Erica frowned.  “Don’t say that.  He’s a busy man, but he’s still your dad.”

Lydia put out her hand, and Erica reached into her jacket pocket for an errant tube of lip gloss she always carried for her charge.  “He just wanted to get back at Mom.  You know how much werewolves freak her out.  Daddy thinks it’s hilarious.”  She puckered her lips and applied a fresh coat.  “It’s pathetic.”

Erica raised an eyebrow.  “If it means anything, you’re better than my last client.”

Lydia smirked.  She knew Erica’s last client was Jackson.  “It means more than you think, actually.”  She settled further into her seat, legs relaxed on Erica’s lap.


End file.
